Software solutions for editing web pages have evolved from simple HTML editors to WYSIWYG (What you see is what you get) over the years, making it possible for users without HTML proficiency to create web pages. However, it still requires significant domain expertise to make a professional looking web page with various performance enhancing features.
With the wide adoption of the Internet in modern day work place, many businesses have a company website for external readers and internal websites (e.g., internal online documents) for employees. The content of such a website often needs to be updated by employees from different departments who are familiar with a specific subject but oftentimes not proficient in creating web pages. Furthermore, companies usually require the web pages throughout a website to have a uniform look and feel, and web pages on the same topic (e.g., product introductions) to follow a prescribed template/layout, with only the actual content (e.g., text and images) varying. Therefore, there is a need for a way to allow content contributors who do not have advanced skills to create and/or edit a web page that has a desired uniform appearance.